Being Each Other
by Neam-Froggies
Summary: Sealand quería divertirse, y nadie podía decirle que no al pequeño. Pero Francia fingiendo ser Inglaterra e Inglaterra fingiendo ser Francia no presagiaba nada bueno. One-shot: Francia/Inglaterra.


_**Y éste es el momento en que... ¡tarááán! **_

**_-Neam dejó de decir moi moi_**

**_-Neam actualizó (más bien no actualizó, subió regalo de cumpleaños súper atrasado)_**

**_Síp. Debería estar actualizando mis fics en proceso, pero primero tenía que acabar el regalo de mi bellísima y genial amiga Sakhory que cumplió como hace tres meses pero bueno, ¿cómo dicen? Mejor tarde que nunca. Love ya, algún día iba a terminarlo (?) :3_**

**_Éste es un buen momento para decir que estoy atravesando una fase de histeria y estrés ya que las clases han comenzado, ya han puesto fechas de pruebas y yo prometí en enero que actualizaría y no tuve oportunidad alguna de terminar algo como se debe, tanto a causas de falta de tiempo como falta de inspiración. ¡Pero no entréis en pánico! Haciendo honor_** **_al dicho «Mejor tarde que nunca», continuaré trabajando para subir capítulos lo más pronto posible. Sé que prometo mucho, pero... al menos cumplo, ¿no? _**

**_-le tiran un barril de vino que se le parte en la cabeza-_**

**_Bueeeeno... ¡diviértanse con el one-shot y por favor, no me asesinen!_**

**_Bai :3_**

**_Btw, ¿hace falta poner por qué esta historia es Rated M...? Descúbranlo por su cuenta -guiño guiño-_**

* * *

—¡Están locos!

A Inglaterra le faltaba muy poco para largar vapor por las orejas, lo que en otra situación le hubiera resultado gracioso al francés, pero dadas las circunstancias, no tenía muchas ganas de reír.

—Odio admitirlo, pero _mon amour Angleterre_ tiene razón —coincidió tomando un mechón de su cuidado cabello rubio y estudiándolo como si tuviese las respuestas a los enigmas universales—. ¿Vestirme como él? ¿Con esas ropas tan poco favorables? —el inglés se dio la vuelta mostrándole los dientes igual que un chihuahua enfadado.

—¡Estúpido comerranas! —se volvió hacia los otros dos rubios, con los puños apretados—. ¡Y ustedes, están locos!

Francia tenía que aceptar que estaba en lo cierto. Ser citados en privado por Suecia y Sealand no presagiaba nada bueno, y sabiamente el finlandés se había escabullido con una excusa relacionada con renos. Al principio había pensado que al menos se divertiría viendo cómo Sealand le hacía la vida imposible al cejón, pero no contaba con que aquello lo incluiría a él.

—Rebobinando —dijo masajeándose las sienes. ¿Quizás había oído mal?—. Lo que ustedes nos están pidiendo es que, por un día, yo me haga pasar por Inglaterra y él por mí.

—Exacto —sonrió el menor.

—Oh, bueno, supongo que al final de todo no tenía ranas en los oídos.

—¡Están locos! —repitió por millonésima vez Arthur, ya rojo de furia—. ¡No me vestiré como él! ¡No andaré por ahí con una rosa pegada a la nariz, ni comeré ranas, ni…!

—Oye, ¿ves que tenga una rosa en mano ahora mismo? Y para tu información, esta semana no comí…

—Basta.

Una simple palabra en boca del sueco era suficiente para callar a las naciones. El inglés se cruzó de brazos y el francés continuó examinándose el cabello. Sealand se reacomodó en las rodillas de su padre adoptivo.

—Papá y mamá lo han probado, y es divertido —Francia se mordió el interior de la mejilla al imaginarse el segundo sentido de la oración—. Además, no es… ehm… _espretictamente_…

—_Estrictamente_ —le corrigieron los tres.

—Bueno, eso, «hacerse pasar por el otro». Simplemente fingirán ser el otro, como si estuvieran actuando, qué sé yo.

Ambos europeos intercambiaron miradas.

—Está bien —Francis se encogió de hombros—. Pero nada de cortarme el pelo. No. —El inglés abrió la boca para burlarse de él, pero el pequeño habló.

—No hará falta, en cambio, será más divertido —otra vez sonrió a medio camino entre lo infantil y diabólico—. Sólo quiero que se cambien de ropa y actúen como si fueran el otro.

Hubo un momento de silencio que Inglaterra rompió.

—¿Y cuál es el sentido de todo esto?

—Divertirse.

Si Francis escuchaba de nuevo algo relacionado con diversión, se arrojaría al suelo a arrancarse los pelos. El labio inferior del inglés temblaba peligrosamente. Mala señal. Sin embargo, Francia carraspeó y antes de que el otro pudiese agregar algo, dijo:

—Lo haremos.

vVv

—¿«Lo haremos»? _Son of a bitch! _¿Acaso has escuchado que yo hubiera dicho que sí?

El francés continuó acicalándose sin prestarle atención, mientras el otro bordaba un almohadón con furia, clavando la aguja en la tela con tanta fuerza que parecía que más bien, quería clavársela al francés en lugares donde la gente no le gusta que le claven. Sin embargo, Francis ya sabía cómo iba la cosa: gritar, gritar, gritar un poco más, insultar a Dios y medio mundo y después se prepararía un té y se iría a tomar una siesta. Inglaterra no solía tomar en cuenta consejos de italianos, pero al parecer, las siestas le calmaban la ira anglosajona. Bueno, mejor para todos.

El asunto que más le preocupaba a Francia era la actuación —además de la ropa. Verde inglés, _guácala_—. Él conocía perfectamente el comportamiento de —ejem— su novio, inclusive lo conocía mucho mejor que sus propios hermanos, y eso justamente empeoraba la situación, en vez de facilitarla. ¿Tenía que andar chillando por ahí cuando a alguien —él, pero en ese momento sería el inglés haciendo de él— se le ocurría lo que él consideraba «una mala idea»? ¿Tendría que entrometerse cuando Irlanda intentaba mantener una conversación civilizada con el estonio? ¿O cuando Escocia se sentaba _demasiado _cerca del canadiense? ¿O cuando Gales quería cargar con «las ovejas» del neozelandés? Encima también tendría que tener un ojo puesto en Estados Unidos, que por cierto, últimamente se llevaba tan bien con Australia que habían hecho un cartel de «Estamos Unidos», y lo llevaban a todas las santas reuniones. Dejando de lado que eran los únicos que se reían, todo el mundo se daba cuenta de que estaban _muy_ unidos. Literalmente.

Bien, la situación le estaba empezando a dar dolor de cabeza, y tener a Arthur maldiciendo en su idioma no ayudaba para nada, no. La vida francesa era muy complicada.

Arthur estaba entrando en la fase del té, revolviéndolo con tanta furia que salpicó toda la mesa. Maldijo entre dientes y dio un sorbo al té hirviendo, lo que provocó que insultase aún más, y después tomó de vuelta y volvió a quemarse… Francia contuvo un suspiro. Era un maldito círculo vicioso.

—¿Por qué no puedes tomártelo con calma? —preguntó, refiriéndose tanto al asunto como al té. Inglaterra lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

—Porque no confío en ti —declaró con tono grave, pero sopló el té hirviendo antes de dar un pequeño sorbo. El otro europeo puso los ojos en blanco.

—Eres _taaaan_ dramático, _mon cher_ —el inglés le sacó la lengua infantilmente. Francia iba a responderle cuando se le ocurrió una idea que quizás podría salvar su adorado pelo y trasero—. ¡Ya sé, _Angleterre_! ¡Establezcamos reglas!

—¿Ésa es tu fantástica solución? —se burló Inglaterra haciendo una mueca de asco—. ¿Establecer reglas? ¿De qué tipo?

—Durante el día de la actuación —el francés pronunció esas palabras casi con deleite, porque empezaba a verle el lado bueno a la idea—, habrán ciertas cosas que tendremos prohibido hacer. Por ejemplo, tú no puedes tocar a Pierre.

—¡Hey! ¿No confías en mi mano con los pájaros? —se quejó Arthur, intentando apartar el recuerdo de lo que había pasado con el último canario que había cuidado. Francia negó con la cabeza.

—Siendo sincero, y te lo diré desde lo más profundo desde mi corazón, _no_. —Francis ahora sonrió, expectante—. Tu turno.

El otro rubio no tuvo que pensarlo mucho.

—Ni se te ocurra agarrar mis tés. —Francia resopló.

—Tú siempre tomas té, así que estratégicamente los necesitaría… Si no, no hay realismo.

—De acuerdo… no agarres mis tés especiales.

—¿Y cómo sé cuáles son tus —el francés hizo unas comillas con los dedos— «tés especiales»?

—Están en una caja fuerte.

—¿Entonces por qué te preocupas?

—Porque sí —replicó Inglaterra, ruborizándose un poco humillado. ¿Pero él dándole la razón a Francia? Antes muerto. Su compañero suspiró.

—Está bien, está bien —dijo él alzando las manos en señal de paz—. ¿Continuamos?

Y continuaron. Durante casi dos horas. Arthur tenía terminantemente prohibido husmear las «revistas especiales» francesas, y Francis tampoco podía investigar las inglesas. Nada de acceder a la computadora del otro y absolutamente NADA de leer algún manga japonés que, si era posible, estuviera en propiedad del enemigo. Inglaterra se esforzó en recalcar esto al menos unas cuarenta veces, lo que llamó la atención del otro europeo, pero éste no tuvo permiso de señalárselo.

En cuanto acabaron de gritarse, discutir e imponer más y más reglas y redactar la larga lista de prohibiciones, Francia emprendió la marcha a su casa, torturándose mentalmente con la imagen de él mismo vistiendo ropas de color verde inglés.

vVv

Al día siguiente, en la primera reunión mundial del mes de agosto, Alemania intentaba poner orden, inútilmente. Todos parecían haber encontrado algo más interesante que hacer: desde Italia, que estaba aconsejando al japonés mientras éste hacía bosquejos de su manga, hasta Liechtenstein, que estaba ayudando a Seychelles a hacerse un nuevo peinado que incluía flores recién arrancadas del propio jardín del alemán. Ludwig no tenía pensado dejársela pasar, pero en ese momento lo más importante era que todos se callaran.

Estaba a punto de callarlos a todos partiendo la mesa a la mitad cuando las voces se apagaron tan rápidamente como cuando la luz se corta. Alemania contuvo un suspiro de alivio e iba a agradecer el silencio, cuando se dio cuenta de qué, o mejor dicho quién, había provocado que el mundo interrumpiera sus conversaciones y todo lo que Dios quisiese que estuvieran haciendo.

Francia había aparecido en la entrada de la sala con el cabello como si recién se hubiese levantado de la cama, vistiendo con toda naturalidad un traje de corte inglés, de color verde también inglés, y sostenía una taza de té y su platito. Aquello no llamaba tanto la atención como el hecho que… que… Todo el mundo ahogó una exclamación.

—¡Se pintó las cejas! —susurró un poco demasiado alto Taiwán a su amiga, quien la hizo callar. Inmediatamente, Francis apoyó la taza sobre el plato y chilló, con lo que se supondría que era un acento inglés:

—¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE SOBRE MIS _EYEBROWS_?!

La taiwanesa procedió a esconderse detrás de Vietnam, quien suspiró e intentó disimular su horror ante la situación, aunque nadie se molestaba en esconderlo. Irlanda preguntó algo en voz baja a su hermano galés, que negó con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros, con las cejas casi juntas en una expresión confundida. Algunos empezaron a deducir que se trataba de una broma, pero el ambiente se encontraba tan serio que nadie se animaba a reírse. En el momento en que todos estaban tratando de juntar valor y preguntar qué demonios estaba pasando, Inglaterra hizo presencia, apoyándose suavemente en el marco de la puerta, rosa roja en mano.

Alguien ahogó una risa, su compañero de al lado le dio un puñetazo y se oyó un insulto. Nunca nadie supo quién fue.

—_Bronjour_~ —medio canturreó el inglés, pronunciando un francés tan horrible que todas las naciones que lo hablaban se estremecieron y contuvieron las náuseas. El propio Francia sufrió temblores en el párpado derecho, pero consiguió no estrangular a su compañero. Además, él no era digno de vestir aquellas hermosas ropas… Y pobre rosa. ¿De dónde la habría sacado? Él había podido comprobar que la mayoría de los países plantaban rosas en sus jardines, así que fácilmente conseguía una fresca antes de cada reunión. Y cuando las reuniones eran en su casa, tampoco tenía problema en arrancarlas. Con perdón del jardinero.

Bueno, debía hacer su parte. ¿Qué podría decir si fuese inglés…?

—¡Fuera de aquí, estúpido comerranas! —chilló agudizando la voz, sólo para molestarlo. Sealand, en su pura inocencia de micronación, le había servido en bandeja una jugosa oportunidad: burlarse de Inglaterra como nunca antes se había burlado. Y, benditas sean las micronaciones, de la manera que Arthur más detestaba: imitándolo. Se deleitó con la imagen de un Arthur con las mejillas y el cuello rojos de furia, estrujando la pobre rosa con su mano. Sí, definitivamente más tarde le agradecería al infantil de Sealand.

Alemania se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención.

—Bueno, ahora que estamos todos… —echó un vistazo alrededor para cerciorarse de no haberse equivocado; aún no podía creer que Estados Unidos hubiese llegado más temprano que aquellos dos imbéciles—. Oficialmente damos comienzo a la reunión —dijo al tiempo que los dos rubios tomaban asiento uno al lado del otro, sin dejar de echarse miradas asesinas—. El tema de hoy será… —se interrumpió al ver que el francés había alzado la mano—. ¿Sí, Francia?

—Antes de empezar —habló éste, mirando de reojo a su contrincante—, me gustaría decir que no estaré de acuerdo con cualquier cosa que diga Arthur. Y, al menos hoy, no soy Francia —le corrigió un minuto antes de que el inglés le echase una mirada despectiva.

—Siempre brindándome tu apoyo, _mo amor_ —Canadá no pudo evitar taparse los oídos, Bélgica empezó a mordisquear nerviosamente uno de sus preciados waffles, y Seychelles le tocó el hombro a su novia bielorrusa para pedirle prestado el cuchillo. El mismo Francia-Inglaterra-de-turno no consiguió tragarse las lágrimas, y tuvo que recurrir a toda su fuerza de voluntad para no morder desesperadamente un pañuelo. Tomó nota de que, cuando terminara todo ese rollo, le enseñaría algo de francés. Arthur se recostó en la silla, regocijándose ante el dolor ajeno.

Ludwig comenzó a hablar, y habló y habló, pero ese día nadie, absolutamente _nadie_, tenía la más pálida idea acerca del tema. A todos parecían habérseles fundido las neuronas, porque nadie supo presentar una opinión o propuesta decente, a veces ni siquiera podían articular palabra. El asombro general no se disipaba, para mala suerte del alemán; todos estaban más interesados en averiguar qué pasaba con esos dos europeos que no dejaban de molestarse y tirarse indirectas. Ni siquiera Italia, que jamás sabía de qué hablaba el alemán pero de todas formas siempre estaba hipnotizado con su discurso, le prestaba atención. Y eso fue lo que más le molestó.

Sin embargo, se animó un poquitito —sólo un poquitito— cuando Islandia pidió permiso para hablar.

—Quiero hacer una pregunta —dijo poniéndose de pie, Mr. Puffin en hombro—. ¿Se supone que los disfraces forman parte del tema de la reunión?

Aquello fue la bomba.

Todo el mundo empezó a hacer preguntas, conjeturas, caricaturas y bromas. Algunos se dieron el lujo de reírse a carcajadas, como el danés, aunque la alegría le duró poco puesto que Noruega le dio un codazo en el estómago. Japón dibujaba a toda velocidad, Escocia miraba de mal modo a su hermano mientras trataba de consolar al canadiense, traumado con su espantoso francés, Romano refunfuñó algo acerca de que los amigos de España eran todos unos raritos —incluyendo al mismo España, claro—, Irlanda trató de obtener información del estonio, aunque todo lo que obtuvo fue un flirteo animado y una invitación a juntarse en su casa, e Italia trataba de que el alemán construyera alguna teoría sobre qué estaba pasando. Cuando Bélgica empezó con el melodrama de que quizás sufrieran de un trastorno de identidad y Hungría contribuyera alegando que habían cambiado sus cuerpos, Alemania decidió que ya era demasiado y dio un golpe en la mesa para imponer silencio.

Las naciones se fueron callando gradualmente, hasta que por fin la sala quedó sumida en un silencio de ultratumba. El alemán los recorrió con la mirada, buscando a alguien que siguiese en lo suyo. Para su satisfacción, no lo encontró.

—¿Podemos hablar de los temas realmente relevantes? —alzó la voz en las dos últimas palabras y fulminó con la mirada a los dos europeos que fingían ignorarse mutuamente. Obviamente, lo ignoraron a él, pero en serio.

Alemania procedió a continuar con su especie de monólogo —ya que nadie le estaba prestando atención, salvo, gracias al cielo, Feliciano— un poco más rápido, por temor a que pudieran interrumpirlo de nuevo, ya fuera para comentar algo sobre los dos idiotas o por puro aburrimiento. Por ello, la reunión acabó media hora antes de lo esperado, para alegría de todos.

—Japón está dibujando un manga basado en nosotros dos, _mo amor_ —comentó Inglaterra-Francia a su tan _queridísimo_ amigo, sintiendo un leve tirón en el estómago. Francis imitándolo era una de las peores cosas que le habían pasado, después de que Estados Unidos se independizara. ¿En verdad lo veía así? ¿Chillón, malhumorado y desagradable? ¿Con —por Dios— tan horribles cejas? Se sentía tan inseguro como una adolescente. Aunque debía admitirlo, el francés no era de lo mejor: era peludo, sucio —encima creía que lo disimulaba con sólo echarse tres litros de perfume—, pervertido nivel infinito y comía caracoles y ranas. Conseguía retorcerle los nervios y sacarle lo peor de sí con tan sólo aparecer, aunque tenía que reconocer que muchas veces aquello no era tan malo como demostraba. Pero decirlo no entraba en los diez mandamientos de Inglaterra.

—_Oh, yeah?_ —Francia-Inglaterra aprovechó para restregarle lo bien que había aprendido a pronunciar inglés—. ¿Y de qué trata?

Aquélla era una pregunta trampa, y Francis sabía que su compañero se había dado cuenta. Encima había aprovechado que el pasillo estaba casi desierto, a excepción de Taiwán y Seychelles que cuchicheaban mientras los miraban y se reían, y era imposible no percatarse sobre qué estaban conversando tan entusiasmadas. Si fuera por él, les daría una sobredosis de material que buscaban, pero Arthur lo patearía, saldría corriendo y cuando intentase arreglar las cosas lo insultaría y le gritaría. ¿Qué seguía? Un mes sin sexo.

_Merde. _

Inglaterra-Francia había tragado saliva y maquinado a toda velocidad las posibles respuestas, pero ninguna le convencía. Era obvio que no le iba a decir que en el famoso manga aparecían ellos besándose, y desnudos, y haciendo cosas que a los franceses les gustaba mucho hacer. Eso tendría efecto en cadena: primero Francis lo miraría sorprendido, luego sonreiría de _esa_ forma y alzaría las cejas, luego le pasaría una mano por la cintura y luego buscaría un lugar tranquilo para luego… Bueno, _eso_. Y a pesar de que a él no le molestaba en lo más mínimo hacerlo —cualquier resistencia que opusiera era sólo para conservar su orgullo—, le daba mucha vergüenza en esta situación. Porque, técnicamente, Francia estaba haciendo de él, así que tal vez experimentaría la extraña sensación de que él mismo se lo estaba haciendo… lo cual le resultaba sumamente raro y nada deseable. Dejando de lado que seguro que el francés no tendría problema.

Optó por apartar todo su enredo de ideas vergonzosas e imágenes al estilo francés, y mintió lo mejor que pudo.

—De nosotros. Disfrazados del otro. Peleándonos. —Listo. Una respuesta sencilla que satisfaciría la curiosidad del otro europeo, si fuera, claro, un poquitito más inocente y no tuviera la materia gris volviéndose casi rosa de tanto pensar en el _amour_.

Francis alzó una ceja, escéptico. Kiku solía hacer la gran autor-de-_doujinshi_-porno: todo comenzaba tranquilo, normal, tal vez con alguna pelea o invitación a casa ocasional, inclusive pasaban cosas tan estúpidas como que uno se convertía en gato y tonterías por el estilo. Después… Francia había intentando sonsacarle de dónde sacaba tanta inspiración, pero el asiático se había negado firmemente a contarle algo. En fin, tenía la certeza de que ese manga terminaría siendo, de un modo u otro, porno.

—¿Ah, sí? —dijo poniendo aún más nervioso al inglés, que se ruborizó hasta las orejas y salió de su personaje por un momento.

—¡C-claro que sí! ¿Estás insinuando que miento, _idiot_? —se dio cuenta demasiado tarde que aquello no había sido muy francés y que el otro estaba conteniendo la risa. Ese día estaba superando todos los récords de humillación, así que podía ir tomando nota para los próximos récords Guinness.

—_Mon amour_, me parece que te estás saliendo un poco del personaje —señaló risueñamente Francia—. Y por cierto, por favor, deja de estrujar a esa pobre rosa…

—¡¿«Pobre rosa»?! ¡¿Quieres saber lo que hago con tu «pobre rosa»?! —ante el asombro del francés, arrancó la flor del tallo con los dientes. Afortunadamente el tallo no tenía espinas, pero los pétalos tampoco tenían buen sabor. El asombro en el rostro de Francis cambió a una expresión de asco.

—Arthur, eso es…

—_Shuugupp_ —espetó Inglaterra-ahora-no-Francia, con la boca llena de pétalos de rosa.

—_Mon cher_, si lo que deseas es atención, ya sabes que no es necesario que…

—_Shug upp!_

Francia suspiró y decidió que era hora de que él también dejara de fingir ser un inglés frustrado sexualmente. Poniéndole una mano en el hombro a Arthur, le propuso:

—¿Quieres venir a casa, cariño?

vVv

—Ehm… _mon cher_ —llamó el francés, frunciendo el entrecejo en una expresión de desconcierto, mientras el otro rubio le hincaba los dientes en el cuello—. No te tienes que sentir… —hizo una mueca cuando Arthur le dio un mordiscón demasiado fuerte— obligado a seguir actuando como yo…

Tras cinco minutos de charla tranquila y en los que el inglés se había enjuagado la boca en un intento de sacarse ese asqueroso sabor a rosas, Francia estaba pensando cómo podría proponerle sutilmente ir a la cama cuando el inglés sencillamente se le tiró encima.

A ver, que no se lo malentendiera: le encantaba ser _atacado_ de esa forma, y que Inglaterra se estuviese esforzando tanto era una flecha al corazón. El problema en cuestión era que Arthur había comenzado a susurrar cosas en ese horrible francés que tenía, y eso… ¿cómo se diría? Mataba el ambiente.

—Arthur, uhm… me gustas como eres, ¿sabes…? —apretó los dientes ante otra palabra en ese francés monstruoso—. No tienes que…

—Quiero… dominarte.

Ahora el francés se quedó estupefacto. Sosteniéndose con los antebrazos, Inglaterra se alzó por encima suyo y lo miró desde arriba con un deseo que dejó en blanco la mente del otro europeo.

Siempre habían tenido problemas con «los lugares». Quién va arriba y quién abajo. A Francia le encantaba estar arriba y a Inglaterra le gustaba _demasiado_ estar abajo, así que un día en el que el galo se había sentido curioso, le había preguntado el por qué. Arthur había contestado —muerto de vergüenza, claro— que era porque sentía más placer. Aquello generó una duda en el mayor que no le permitió conciliar el sueño hasta que se metió en el buscador de Internet y llevó a cabo una extensa investigación, finalmente llegando a la conclusión de que estaba científicamente comprobado que quien estuviera abajo disfrutaría más. Obviamente, él tenía que intentarlo; pero cuando presentó la propuesta, Inglaterra lo había mandado a freír caracoles. Desde entonces, a Francis le había carcomido la curiosidad y al parecer, éste era el momento para satisfacerla.

—Espera, estás… ¿estás seguro? —quiso cerciorarse el francés, incrédulo. ¿No iba a empezar una discusión de dos horas acerca de quién iba abajo?

Inglaterra asintió, a pesar de que se lo veía inseguro.

—Sí… sí, por supuesto —respondió con excesiva intensidad, antes de darle un tímido beso en los labios. Francia optó por aprovechar la oportunidad.

Como siempre que se besaban, nunca recordaba cómo pasaban de los besos suaves y románticos a los fogosos y sexys. La boca del inglés sabía a té y rosas, lo cual no era para nada desagradable, especialmente cuando enredaba su lengua con la tuya y dejaba escapar algunos gemidos. El francés le acariciaba la espalda mientras lo hacían, provocando que el otro europeo se estremeciera. A ambos les resultaba un tanto extraño que estuviesen con las ropas el uno del otro, como si fuera uno de esos fetiches raros que tiene la gente, pero aquello enseguida quedó en un segundo plano cuando Inglaterra comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de su pareja.

Francia trató de aguantarse y no mirarle entusiasmado, anticipándose a lo que haría. Tenía la certeza de que el inglés probaría con él todo lo que él mismo le había hecho durante siglos, y eso ofrecía una estupenda perspectiva. Se separó del más bajo, quien no quiso apartarse y trató de continuar, pero Francis le sonrió y le invitó a seguir con su otra tarea. Arthur dejó libre otro botón, y ahí le agarró el ataque de timidez.

—No quiero… no quiero desnudarte —dijo en un hilo de voz, sintiendo cómo la sangre le subía al cuello. Francis lo miró sorprendido y después un poquito decepcionado.

—¿Por qué?

—Me da vergüenza —explicó el inglés, sonrojándose aún más—. _Please_, no hace falta que te quedes desnudo…

—Bueno, bueno, está bien —lo interrumpió el francés, y le guiñó un ojo para transmitirle seguridad—. Mientras hagas lo que tienes que hacer… —Inglaterra captó al instante la indirecta y reanudó los besos, tratando de recordar cuál era el siguiente paso a seguir.

—¿Tienes…? —dejó la pregunta en el aire, y Francia no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

—No lo puedo creer. Hemos hecho cosas tan sucias que Vaticano querría ahogarnos en agua bendita, ¿y todavía no puedes decir «lubricante»? _Dieu_. —Sonrió ante su aturdimiento y sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón un sobre plateado—-. Siempre vengo preparado.

Arthur se lo arrebató y lo abrió con los dientes, tratando de ignorar que era demasiado poco. Francia le había ahorrado el trabajo de bajarle el pantalón y la prenda había quedado tirada por sólo Dios sabía dónde, y el inglés se encontró con la mirada casi ansiosa del mayor cuando estaba a punto de comenzar a prepararlo, lo que le dio los ánimos que necesitaba.

Francia abrió los ojos de par en par cuando el menor lo penetró con suavidad, sin dejar de mirarlo para analizar sus reacciones. Parpadeó y resopló, lo cual alarmó al rubio más bajo.

—¿E-estás bien? —preguntó casi con miedo. El francés negó con la cabeza.

—Sí sí, es sólo que… —resopló nuevamente— es nuevo. No te preocupes, tú continúa.

Inglaterra bajó la mirada y siguió preparándolo procurando no lastimarle. La respiración del mayor comenzó a acelerarse y su cuerpo se apretaba ante él. Arthur decidió empezar a darle besos en el cuello para relajarlo, y aquello surtió efecto, porque los músculos del francés dejaron de estar tensos y su dueño casi ronroneaba de placer. El inglés sintió un poco de envidia, a pesar de que él había tenido ese lujo un montón de veces antes.

No se detuvo hasta que Francis le pidió por favor que cortara con eso y lo penetrara de una buena vez. Intentando dejar de lado su creciente inseguridad y adoptando una actitud dominante, cumplió con los deseos del francés.

Francia tuvo que ahogar una exclamación cuando Arthur entró en él con un jadeo. _Mon dieu!_ ¡Ahora entendía por qué siempre quería estar abajo! Oleadas de placer le recorrían todo el cuerpo, estremeciéndolo. Lástima que estaban haciéndolo en el suelo de la sala de estar y no en una cama, porque tenía la extraña urgencia de apretar algo entre sus dedos. Soltó todo el aire que había estado reteniendo y se aferró a la camisa del inglés, haciendo caso omiso al sonido de tela rasgándose. Parecía que su cuerpo no pudiera sostenerse solo. Inglaterra comenzó a moverse sin poder ahogar sus gemidos, y aquello acabó de volverle loco.

Tanto Arthur como Francis creían que estaban en un sueño. Arthur porque jamás había escuchado a su novio gemir de aquella manera, incitándolo a embestirlo con más fuerza, todavía más cuando alcanzó ese punto que hizo que el cuerpo francés se arqueara. Y Francis porque no podía creer que no hubiese experimentado eso antes, ¿cómo había permitido que el inglés lo adulara para llevarse siempre la mejor parte él? Era casi mejor que estar arriba, además de que no se perdía las expresiones de Inglaterra, que aunque dominara, estaba rojo hasta las orejas y tenía los ojos entrecerrados de placer. Cada toque le hacía suspirar y todas sus preocupaciones habían sido olvidadas. Eso era el cielo.

El primero en venirse fue Arthur, que se echó hacia adelante y trató de acallar inutilmente un último gemido. Francis lo siguió con un suspiro.

Incapaz de seguir sosteniéndose, Inglaterra se dejó caer encima de su compañero y se refugió en su pecho como siempre, y Francis lo rodeó con un brazo, mientras recuperaban el aire. El pecho —peludo— de Francis subía y bajaba a toda velocidad, y a medida que pasaba el tiempo, fue ralentizándose. Arthur se sentía más cansado que de costumbre, así que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por no cerrar los ojos. Las caricias en su pelo no ayudaban y aunque se sentía algo victorioso por _habérselo_ hecho tan bien al francés, en ese momento lo único que quería era dormir. Ya habría tiempo después para festejar.

Francia, por su lado, se había quedado completamente feliz con la experiencia. Por fin podía entender por qué Arthur siempre luchaba por estar abajo. De ahora en más le resultaría más difícil ganar las discusiones; Francis estaba decidido a disfrutar de la segunda parte.

—Oye, Arthur, deberíamos hacerlo otra vez… —no recibió respuesta—. ¿Arthur? —Inglaterra había cerrado los ojos y sucumbido al cansancio. Francis suspiró y se levantó, alzándolo en brazos, para llevarlo a la habitación.

.

**_Extra:_**

Irlanda suspiró teatralmente.

—_Waaah_, Deian no me deja ver el manga que estaba dibujando Japón en la reunión —bloqueó la pantalla de su celular e hizo un puchero en dirección al estonio que estaba sentado a su lado. Éste sonrió ampliamente.

—Yo lo tengo en la portátil, ¿quieres que lo veamos? —los ojos del irlandés brillaron.

—¡Sí, por favor!

vVv

Irlanda tenía que descargarse ese manga.

.

_**Extra 2:**_

_**—**Mon cher _—llamó Francia a su novio, quien se dio la vuelta en la cama y observó al mayor mirar fijamente la pantalla de su ordenador portátil.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó empezando a preocuparse, imaginándose terremotos, tsunamis y procesiones de elefantes vestidos con trajes tailandeses.

—¿Tienes idea de quién ha subido un vídeo nuestro a Internet? —el francés le mostró la pantalla, en la que aparecían él y el inglés gritándose y con la ropa del contrario. El vídeo correspondía a un tal usuario llamado _AmericanHero_.

Noticieros de todo el mundo han reportado un grito que casi ha abierto grietas en la tierra, que pudo escucharse en el planeta entero. Nadie ha podido confirmar exactamente qué dijo, pero fue algo parecido a:

_AMERICAAAAAAAAAA!_

_._

**_Extra 3:_**

Sealand pudo ver el vídeo y alcanzó a reírse un rato antes de que Suecia lo castigara y le hiciera prometer que nunca más pediría todo eso.

Pero había valido la pena.

* * *

_**Y yo no pude con mi genio y escribí algo mini de EstIre -se sunroja-**_

_**Escribir fanfics calma la histeria, ¿no creen...? -grillos- Sí, sí, bueno, lo sé, los dejaré en paz.**_

_**¡Hasta... ehm... la próxima!**_

_**-tira corazones-**_


End file.
